


Pizza Boy

by bookjunkiecat



Series: Mystrade Story Times [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confident Greg, Delivery "boy" Greg, Junk Food Junkie Mycroft, M/M, Mystrade Story Time, Originally on Twitter, Pizza, Short Ficlet, Shy Mycroft, Young Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Originally posted on Twitter, this is just a very short #MystradeStoryTime ficlet. Mycroft orders pizza every night just so he can see the cute delivery boy. The delivery boy makes a move.Note: Minor, minor changes to make this flow a bit better.





	Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Twitter (@savvyblunders) to see #MystradeStoryTime. Myself and others have such fun with this!

Mycroft is a busy young up-and-comer with zero energy to cook or go out after a long day. He orders a pizza one exhausted night. Then every night thereafter for a week.  He thinks the pizza delivery guy is cute. More than cute. With his dark brown eyes, easy grin and the trendy silver-dyed hair he's _stunning._

 

He knows its weak but it's the one thing he has to look forward to. Although, at this point, the pizza guy probably thinks he's a mute weirdo with an obsession with pizza. It has to stop. Mycroft tells himself each night this is the last time. But he always finds himself placing another order.

 

One night an extra box is delivered with his usual small pizza. "This isn't mine," he calls after his dream man.

 

Dream Man turns at the kerb, "Thought you might be getting tired of pizza," he says with a soft grin. "Try it out...there's a number you can call. Tell me if you like it."

 

There  _ is _ a number. For a mobile phone. When he finally calls after three days of waffling panic, the phone is answered by Greg.

 

That's his name.  _ Greg. _ Suddenly Mycroft finds he's not too tired to make an effort after work. There's a new spring in his step; life's taken on colour.

 

Without him quite working it out, Mycroft finds himself with a boyfriend. Turns out that while he's not good at this sort of thing,  _ Greg _ is. "Leave yourself in my hands," Greg said. So he did.

 

There still aren't enough hours in the day, but now it's for all the best reasons. There's still takeaway, but not just for one. Fewer leftovers and those usually eaten in bed. Sometimes they even cook. Not pizza though, Mycroft's rather tired of that. Not of the delivery boy, though...

 


End file.
